Orochi
Orochi (オロチ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Yuka Igarashi in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Orochi was born to a noble house in Hoshido and eventually became of service to the queen of Hoshido, Mikoto. With her highly valued magic power, Orochi works as a Diviner for the imperial castle of Hoshido, where some of the most expensive magic spells available in the realm can be purchased. Known to be best friends with Kagero since childhood, the two met when Orochi went to gather herbs near Kagero's home and dropped her basket in a river. The two ended up falling into the river trying to retrieve the basket, and they have remained as close compatriots ever since. Personality Contrary to her calm and old-fashioned way of speaking, Orochi has a playful personality. She can use her playful personality to entice captured enemies in the jail to join the player's army and she is very competitive about her medical skills and her magical ability as shown in her supports with Hayato and Nyx, challenging them to medicine-making contests, and a duel of the magic arts respectively. She also enjoys doing fortune telling with cards. According to the 4Koma book and her supports with Kaden she adores cats. She laughs a lot, even one of the most boring jokes always makes her laugh hard. She is the loudest drinker in the army. Her birthday is June 19. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Coalition= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |10% |80% |60% |30% |40% |25% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |5% |85% |60% |30% |35% |25% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji |55% |15% |75% |60% |25% |50% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Laslow (Revelation) * Odin (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Orochi's children * Nyx (Revelation) Quotes My Castle *"I bring only my very best magic to battle. Watch me next time, you'll see." Private Quarters Armory/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Avatar's Birthday * "Isn't it your birthday? We should party 'till the break of dawn, Avatar!" * "Fates be praised!" Level Up * "My horoscope said it'd be a great day!" (4-5 stats up) *"The stars must be in my favor." (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "How fortunate! this suits me nicely." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This...will be interesting." * "Please remain calm." * "Delighted to help you!" * "I'm here for you." * "Oh, what fun!" Dual Strike * "Let's stay focused!" * "Let's make this quick!" * "Haha!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy * "Fortune favors me!" * "Delightful!" * "Fascinating!" * "All in the cards!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very kind of you!" Critical/Skill * "Don't stand in my way!" * "I tire of this!" * "Now you've upset me!" * "Your fate is sealed!" Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings Etymology Orochi's name most likely comes from Yamata no Orochi, the mythical eight headed snake in Japanese mythology. It also means "Large Snake". Trivia * Orochi placed 35th most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * She shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Camilla. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters